


Тайны анонимных объявлений

by Jewellery



Series: Викторианские архивы [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Victorian, Викторианская эпоха, Викторианские архивы, История
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewellery/pseuds/Jewellery





	Тайны анонимных объявлений

Отставной полковник Теренс окончил завтрак и с предвкушением потянулся к газете. Допивая чай, он просмотрел передовицы, изредка обмениваясь с дворецким Бентоном репликами по поводу новостей, но самое интересное чтение, — то, чего он ждал больше всего, — как всегда, оставил на потом. Полковник нарочно чинно и неторопливо поднялся из-за стола, важно — а как еще может передвигаться старый военный его лет, заметно раздавшийся за время спокойной отставной жизни? — прошествовал в кабинет и с удобством устроился в широком кресле за письменным столом. Только тогда он открыл самую интересную страницу «Таймс» — страницу частных объявлений.  
  
Картины чужих жизней предстали перед ним.  
  
«Леди с явно больным мальчиком лет шести, вошедшая в поезд из Брайтона в 17:00 25 января. Довожу до вашего сведения, что по вине вашего небрежения три из присутствовавших в купе молодых леди впоследствии заболели корью, а четвертая чувствует себя не так хорошо, как хотелось бы!»  
  
«Мужчина двадцати четырех лет, высокий, приятной наружности и пылкой натуры, хотел бы познакомиться с целью срочной женитьбы с леди любого возраста, владеющей гостиницей или другим сходным бизнесом».  
  
«Девушка девятнадцати лет, утомленная монотонностью жизни, желает выйти замуж за актера, чтобы разделить с ним профессию. О себе: довольно темноволоса, хороша собой, прекрасно смотрюсь в свете свечей».  
  
Все это было так забавно — столько разных голосов, столько разных судеб. Полковник Теренс представил на мгновение, что девушкой, мечтающей о сцене, могла бы оказаться его собственная горничная, и прыснул со смеху. О Бетти можно было сказать много хорошего, но прекрасно она смотрелась бы разве что в полной темноте.  
А юношей с пылкой натурой мог бы оказаться, например, помощник адвоката мистер Томпсон. Теренс представил этого долговязого юношу под ручку с владелицей доходного дома вдовой Мориссон — дородной дамой весьма сердитого нрава, и даже закусил ус от того, насколько комичная вышла картина.  
  
Но все это было, конечно же, только аперитивом перед главным блюдом. Полковник Теренс просматривал страницы частных объявлений в поисках особенных — тех, что были зашифрованы. Именно разгадывание кодов было его тайной страстью, его самым увлекательным хобби.  
  
Увидев объявление, состоящее из бессмысленного набора букв, он довольно улыбнулся. Адресовано оно было некой Сенерентоле. Это имя было Теренсу уже знакомо. Не ранее как на прошлой неделе некий мужчина совершенно очевидно пылкой натуры уже писал этой даме, столь же очевидно ответившей на его пылкость взаимностью. Полковник Теренс взял перо и бумагу и, руководствуясь простейшей логикой, без всякого труда вычислил, сколько букв алфавита отсчитывал сочинитель послания от той, которую на самом деле имел в виду. Код был примитивен. И послание было написано с орфографическими ошибками. Теренс осуждающе покачал головой. Да этот таинственный А.Ф. был просто идиотом! Не говоря уже о том, что в объявлении откровенно обсуждалось, как любовникам лучше отвести от себя подозрения. И дама предпочла такого кретина своему законному супругу?  
  
Что, если это была миссис Гордон? Теренс вспомнил милую леди, составившую счастье его знакомому по клубу. Она, признаться, была очень хороша собой. Немудрено, что мистер Гордон женился на ней, несмотря на значительную разницу в возрасте. И теперь, значит, какой-то безграмотный хлыщ…  
Теренс с негодованием швырнул перо на стол и гневно посмотрел на газету. За Джона Гордона было обидно. Он всегда с такой нежностью говорил о своей супруге!  
  
Ничто, конечно, не доказывало, что объявление было адресовано именно ей, но от такого безграмотного типа, как этот А.Ф., любой женщине стоило держаться подальше! Полковник Теренс принял единственно верное решение и снова взялся за перо.  
  
Четверть часа спустя он позвонил в колокольчик и отдал Бентону запечатанный конверт.  
— Вызови посыльного, мне необходимо срочно доставить письмо в «Таймс».  
  
***  
  
Альфред Флокс, младший страховой агент крошечной фирмы в одном из не самых респектабельных офисов Сити, в ужасе застыл над номером «Таймс». Там, адресованное ему, красовалось объявление с расшифровкой его прошлого сообщения. «Орфографические ошибки исправлены» — гласила приписка. А после нее, набранные его же собственным кодом, стояли еще три слова. Альфред дрожащими пальцами взялся за перо и тут же на полях газеты составил расшифровку: «Я вас знаю». Он судорожно вздохнул. Если ответ писал этот чудовищный мистер Бруни, муж его восхитительной Летиции… Но нет, грубый лавочник, конечно же, никогда не смог бы сделать ничего столь интеллектуального. Кто же тогда?  
  
Какие бы зловещие не приходили Альфреду в голову ответы, сделать он мог только одно. Тяжело вздохнув, он взял клочок бумаги и начал писать записку — обычную записку с предупреждением, которую придется исхитриться подсунуть Летиции без помощи газет.  
  
_**Историческая справка** :  
В 1853-1854 году в Англии началась настоящая мода на зашифрованные послания друг другу. Их посылали как телеграммами, так и через страницы объявлений в газетах. Обмен посланиями, положенный в основу нашей истории, состоялся в «Таймс» в начале февраля 1853 года (номера от 2, 11 и 15 февраля), но произошло еще несколько подобных разоблачений, прежде чем мода на кодированные объявления сошла на нет._


End file.
